


Down

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: The Greater Good:  A Room of Requirement for my Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert as teenagers, M/M, Pre-Harry Potter Canon, What if?, possible underage, repost, sexual activity implied between teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Long before Harry, before the Marauders, and before the first war, Gellert makes an offer, and Albus makes a different choice.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This is obviously AU and takes place when Albus and Gellert were teenagers.**

Gellert had absolutely not intended to fall in love with Albus. The young man had intended to use him, nothing more. Oh, he knew Albus had fallen for him, and he had no qualms about making shameless use of that fact. Albus was handsome, of course. And Gellert did happen to prefer men. Albus was magically talented and strong and passionate. Gellert appreciated all those things. But there was no way that he was going to be so weak as to fall in love with the man.

It was all well and good to say those things, but Gellert knew that he’d already lost that battle. He was in love with Albus, and Albus was in love with him. And Gellert couldn’t do a thing about it except to let it happen. Even Gellert knew not to fight with Fate. No matter how strong the wizard or witch, one would always lose.

He held Albus in his arms, both of them lying sweaty and elated after having made love…and magic too, for it had been sex magic that they had attempted. Gellert could tell they’d been successful. The air practically crackled with magic, and Albus’s blue eyes were twinkling on the edge of pure madness. Gellert suspected that, for once in his own life, his own eyes looked the same.

Whether it was light or dark magic didn’t matter much for it enveloped them both in a vortex of sheer power. And Gellert knew that the two of them had well and truly fallen for each other when Albus suddenly spoke, his voice hushed with awe and the most delicious fear.

“You asked me earlier, before you took me to bed, if I would follow you.” Albus swallowed hard, tucking Gellert’s damp hair behind his ear. “I know my answer now.”

Gellert rolled over, straddling Albus. “And what is your answer?”

Albus smiled, and Gellert saw the stirring of madness there…as well as a power he had never known except within his own self.

“I will follow you, Gellert…all the way down.”

Gellert devoured Albus’s mouth with a hungry kiss.


End file.
